Draco and Hermione Till Death Do They Part?
by Devious
Summary: Hermione falls in love! With Draco Malfoy! Will Ron and Harry EVER accept Hermione new found love?


Draco and Hermione. "Till Death Do Us Part"? ( Please read and review! This is mah first fanfic! Hope you like It!)  
  
Aboard the Hogwarts Express, 5th Year -Chapter 1  
  
Last year, after the Yule ball, Draco had secretly hated himself because he did not asked Hermione, better known to him as Granger, to the ball. He had to go with Pansy Parkinson instead. 'And why did SHE have to with Victor Krum??' thought Draco. Too bad, he really did not know that this year, everything would be very different. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello, Hermione! You're early," said a voice from behind Hermione.  
  
"Oh.Ron! Didn't see you there. Um, where's Harry?" she asked Ron as he entered her compartment.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Just a minute, Mione," Ron said. He looked out of the window of their compartment and shouted, "Oy, Harry! Hurry up! It's two minutes to 11! Think you could hurry up a bit?"  
  
"Sorry. Hi, Hermione! How are you these days?" said a very exhausted Harry.  
  
The train started move. It was 11 o'clock exactly.  
  
"Well, a week was wasted. My parents brought me to Switzerland as a treat for being made a Prefect. I could have used that time to study, really. They said I've been studying too hard for the past 4 years," replied Hermione.  
  
'Is she mad?! We were on holiday and all she could do was study!' thought Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron both stared at Hermione. "You're a Prefect? How come you never mentioned it before?" Harry had finally broken the silence.  
  
Hermione did not answer. She only answered him when he asked her for the fifth time in a row. "I didn't know what you'd think if I was made a Prefect. And I'm sorry if you're both angry!" Hermione sounded agitated.  
  
The boys knew better than to agitate her even more. Later on, after all of them had changed onto their robes, the door to their compartment slid open.  
  
"Hello, Potter. Didn't expect you to be here. Hello, Weasel," Draco's usual smirk greeted them followed by his evil grin.  
  
"Get out, Draco!" Hermione had already taken out her wand.  
  
"Oh, hello Granger. I see you're a Prefect, too." Apparently, he had noticed Hermione's Prefect badge.  
  
"What do you mean "too"? Don't tell me you've been made a Prefect!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Jealous, are you?" Draco grinned even wider.  
  
"Us? Jealous? We'll only be jealous of you, Malfoy, when Neville makes the Gryffindor house team!" Ron stood up, with his wand in his hand.  
  
Hermione was angry. Draco was a Prefect and so was she. She knew very well that Draco didn't 'seem' to like her being one as it would just make her capable of taking off points from Slytherin house as well as the other houses. Just like he is.  
  
"Draco, I'm warning you! One more word out of that mouth of yours and you'll be sorry!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"What, sticking out for your boyfriends, eh? Mudblood?!"  
  
Malfoy had gone too far.  
  
"Petrificus totalus!" yelled Hermione  
  
"Expelliarmus!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Rictusempra!" yelled Harry.  
  
No one was sure which spell hit him first. His wand was a few metres away from Draco's binded body, which had flown a few metres into the air and back.  
  
Hermione realised what happened and said the counter-curse.  
  
"That's worth 3 months of detention!" yelled Draco as he regained his composure.  
  
"Too bad, 'cause all of this isn't taken into account, Malfoy. Term hasn't started yet!" said Ron.  
  
"Whatever!" Draco clearly looked embarrassed and furious. He turned to face Hermione, "You're lucky you're a Prefect, Granger! By the way, Professor McGonagall wants to see us, Hermione." He suddenly smiled.  
  
Hermione was confused. One moment, Draco had called her Mudblood and treated her and her friends like they were his slaves. The next, he was smiling at her. 'He really has nice eyes and a charming smile.He looks a bit cute really.' thought Hermione. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
